Death
by jazzzio
Summary: Popping out of nowhere & killing someone, Death was brought to Mount Justice. She has no memory of who she is except for her name. Slowly, Death starts to realize more about herself and her powers. However, the only thing she is sure about is how Nightwing makes her feel & Death wants to know more. Nightwing/Death
1. Alley Way

**Gotham City**

**July 4 2013, 00:12 ET**

Death fluttered her eyes open a bit. _Death? Yes that was her name._

Her senses seemed to wake a bit as she heard traffic noises.

She knew not to be alarmed because her instincts told her that somehow her answers and her faulty memory would come back together eventually.

She now widened her eyes a bit more and looked around. She was laying on the cold hard ground and along with, it the scent. From wherever she was, it wasn't pleasant at all. She used her arms to raise herself a bit more and get a much more clear view. It was slightly dark. Only a side light from a brick building illuminated the alley way she confusingly found herself in.

_How did she get here? Where had she come from?_

As hard as she tried to wrack her brain a bit for any more information, all she got was her name. She knew things would come to her in time but it didn't mean she wasn't irritated by the lack of information. She now stood up and realized that she was wearing clothes.

Head to toe, she was covered in black. Black plain shirt, black belt, black pants, black boots, and she was wearing black gloves…which she instantly remembered they were really important to keep on for now. She stared down to her feet and noticed a necklace with an Ankh symbol on it and right next to it there was a beautiful parasol. She picked up the necklace and placed it around her neck. She picked up the parasol next and opened it up even though it was clearly night time. It was made out of lace and it had beautiful designs on the inside. She closed it up.

She was about to take her first step and just go anywhere but out of this alley way when someone called out from the end of it.

"Hey baby," he got out. She knew the man had been intoxicated. She knew what that meant but was interested so she took a step forward and turned her head to the side in curiosity.

The drunken man edged forward with wobbly feet and called out, "I bet you're looking for a good time! eh?"

She was even more curious at the man standing before her. She didn't know what he was talking about and that's what intrigued her. He came off as bit of a threat but she wasn't scared. If anything she was feeling a bit giddy. She also had a strange tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers.

Which each passing second, the drunken man would come closer, calling out to her: "I bet you taste good."

He came face to face with her and that's when she saw his face. He was a middle aged man with reseeding hair. He smelled unpleasant as the alley way and when he spoke it reeked of something much different but still unpleasant. Just as he was about to reach out to grab her someone called from behind.

"Hey punk! Didn't anyone ever teach you to be a gentlemen?" asked a voice.

Death didn't try and look over to see the voice. She was much to fascinated on the man in front of her.

"Piss off kid!" he shouted.

"Well that's no way to treat someone!" another voice called, much sweeter sounding…a female voice.

Death, however, still wasn't interested. The man began to turn around to the people speaking. She didn't know why but there was something about this man that made her feel like there was a job to be done. It made her feel different…alive. So her first instinct was to remove her glove. She did so and slowly she reached up to the man's face and gently caressed his unshaven chin. As soon as she did so, the man dropped to the ground, hitting it with a great thud.

She finally looked up at the people she heard calling out earlier. There was one young boy. He had well groomed hair. There was a mask covering his eyes and had a strange costume on. It dawned black and red with a noted yellow R on the left side of his chest. He held a long staff in one arm and was just looking at me with his mouth only slightly open.

The other person, if she could be considered so…was much stranger. She portrayed orange tan skin and long red hair. Her eyes were glowing green and she wore purple. Lots of purple. She was also floating a foot off the ground and now Death focused on that; intrigued once again.

Death slipped her glove on and decided to stay in place. The boy suddenly took a different stance. A much more threatening one, staff seeming ready to strike at her. This now seemed to frighten her.

The girl's hands now glowed bright green and this also scared Death so she took a step back cautiously.

"We don't want to hurt you," called the boy.

"Yes! We do not wish to harm you. Just tell us your name and purpose?" asked the girl.

She tried to find her voice but it wouldn't come. Instead she backed away with another step.

"Don't take another move!" the boy now yelled, "look we'll tell you our name and then you can tell us yours!" He took the staff and lowered it a bit. "My name is Robin. Im a good guy."

"Yes, and I'm Starfire. Also a good guy," she said softly, "we just wish to know information."

She managed to float a bit towards her but Death shook her head, inferring for her to not come any closer. She must've understood her because she stopped. This eased her a bit. She seemed to scare Death a bit and that made her a bit mad too.

"My name is Death," she finally let out almost silent. She was surprised that they had heard her. She now backed up once more and seemed to lose her balance on something hard and solid as she fell back. Then next thing she saw was darkness and felt the cold ground.

* * *

I want to set some things straight. Im not new to the Fanfiction world. This is my 3rd story on here and I've read a lot of fics as well so I'm very knoweledgable. I know what labeling OC means and thats fine. Death might not be an original charachter but to me, it seemed right to have them (Nightwig/Death) paired that way. However, she isnt an OC so I will be changing that.

I love to write and I do enjoy having people read my story but I dont initially come here to get noticed widely. Im pleased with whatever amount of people do read my story.

Starfire and Nightwing are my favorite pairing in the DC world so with that being said, this is my story and I chose to have Death and Nightwing interact and have a relationship. I really enjoyed the idea and this is the result. If people dont like the pairing, thats fine and the reason why I love Fanfiction is that you can litterally go and find a story thats your cup of tea. So there you go, just needed to get that out there.

I love and appreciate all my readers. You guys are the best. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. XOXO  
:)

**COMMENT X REVIEW X FOLLOW!  
**


	2. 4th of July

**Mount Justice**

**July 4, 14:15 EDT**

"Are you sure there's nothing you can read off her mind?" Dick asked M'Gann.

"There's nothing but the incident just a couple hours ago and even then it's not clear on what she did," the Martian answered, removing her fingers from the girls temples, "All I know for sure is that she knows her name is Death."

_Such an odd name_, thought the Martian and Nightwing.

"The man we found in the alley was cold and dead, but according to Star and Robin, he was well alive when they both tried to rescue her…," he said trailing on, doing what he did best as a trained detective to try and piece things together.

"Well it looks like she didn't need rescuing…" M'Gann mumbled.

A couple minutes passed as M'Gann heard Nightwing muttering to himself while working on his computer before she finally asked, breaking the silence, "Do you think she's a danger or a threat?"

"I think she could be. We've seen what she's capable of," he answered, half there; "We just don't know what team she bats for."

"Well I think he deserves what he got," she suddenly commented her thoughts; "she was only defending herself." The Martian girl took a loose strand from the grey pale girls face and removed it in a motherly way.

"Well that's not for us to decide now is it…we leave that to the law," he retorted quickly.

M'Gann mentally disagreed in her mind, not wanting to get into a deep discussion about this with Nightwing. Recalling that she sometimes liked to take matters into her own hands.

"Can you pass me a cotton swab M'Gann, Im going to run her DNA through the database," he told her quickly, "if she does this frequently, maybe someone's noticed and she could have a record?"

M'Gann did as she was told. She watched as Nightwing swiftly swabbed the inside of her cheek and set it on a glass disk. He ran it through the computer. It seemed like they were both holding in their breaths as the computer tried to find a match. This went on for about 3 minutes until the computer clearly popped out in bold red: No Match(s) Found

Nightwing bowed his head in slight disappointment.

"In due time Nightwing. She'll wake up," the Martian said, staring at the straps holding down the girl to the gurney, "Then we'll be able to question her."

Nightwing took a deep sigh. He hadn't been sleeping much ever since Wally's death just two months ago. He would wake up sometimes heaving deep breaths and covered in sweat next to Star. She would try and comfort him but even she couldn't do so anymore.

"You should go get some sleep…it looks like you haven't gotten some in a while." Nightwing was about to speak up before M'Gann interrupted, "I'll keep an eye on her so if she wakes, I'll let you know."

Nightwing smiled at the Martians kind gesture, "Alright then. You win." He quickly yawned and got up to exit the infirmary room. He took one last look at the odd pale girl and made his way to an empty sleeping quarter where he slept peacefully until M'Gann telepathically woke him up.

**Mount Justice**

**July 4, 16:06 EDT**

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep for until M'Gann entered his mind and woke him. Nightwing checked the clock on the bedside table. It had only been 2 hours which was good enough for him. He made his way calmly to the infirmary when he heard a yell. That's when he bolted into the room only to see Miss Martian being pinned up against the wall with the girl's hands around her throat. She immediately turned her head when Nightwing came in.

Nightwing quickly removed his staff and detached it to make two smaller weapons, one in each hand. Nightwing was ready to strike but before he did the girl let Miss Martian go. She didn't seem to be constricting her airways too much and turned back to sit on the gurney in defeat.

Something told her she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. "What do you people want from me?" she suddenly asked, catching them both by surprise.

Nightwing was taken aback, along with Miss Martian as they both looked at each other for a second, probably both wondering the same thing before remembering they were interrogating her for the death of the man from the alley way. This sparked both the Martian's and Nightwing's interview.

After an hour of trying to get any kind of bits and pieces and Miss Martian's poking around in her brain some more; it still didn't give them much of anything. She told them that she didn't know what was going to happen to the man. Only that she felt the urge to touch him. That it had just felt right. She didn't know what was going to happen but when it did, it felt relieving in a sense. Nightwing didn't all believe the girl because it didn't add up that she seemed to have no memory of her past or who she really was.

"Are you a hero or are you a bad guy?" Miss Martian asked, interrupting Dick's thoughts.

"I don't know…I always thought people just had a little of both," she answered quickly, and rather honestly.

"Well for the time being you're going to stay here just so your no longer a threat to anyone else and we can get some answers as well in due time," Nightwing told her sternly, "you'll be under close watch here." He said the last part almost as a threat. He started making his way to exit the room before he turned over to M'Gann, "show her where she'll be staying."

At first, Death had been a little scared but something inside her told her not to be with these people. It was that instinct thing again. Besides, she had nowhere else to go. She didn't know anyone. She looked at the Martian girl and smiled at her.

"So…," she started, "your name is Death?" She was making small talk.

"Yeah but you can call me Dee if you want," she answered, "I'm sorry about earlier though."

"It's okay," Miss Martian reassured her, "you were scared but we're the good guys!"

Death nodded her head in agreement. She knew that somehow.

"Alright, let me show you where you'll be staying…," Miss Martian said as she led the way out of the infirmary. They walked down some stone walls that finally led to a room with a glass window looking into the room. Miss Martian scanned her hand on the door and it opened. She showed her inside which was pretty small and cold looking. One bed on one side, with a desk on the other, a TV that hung on the wall and another small door on the far wall.

"I know it's not the most of welcoming gestures but for now it'll satisfy Nightwing until we can convince him you're not really a threat," she told her.

_Death? A threat?_

Death merely nodded her head and sat over by the edge of the bed.

"I'll bring you some food in a bit but its 4th of July today, you should check out the fireworks on tv," she told her before exiting the room. Death couldn't see outside of the room but she knew they could stare inside and analyze her. She turned on the tv and immediately she saw bursts of light in the sky. A woman would come on and talk but she would stay fascinated at the lights that would create a sound and then disperse into the night sky, only to fade away.

Nightwing stared inside for a minute at the girl _Death_. She seemed so curious with her eyes as she stared at the TV with fireworks.

* * *

I would figure that after killing someone, the YJ team wouldnt be all too accepting...except for Miss Martian of course. Not all too interesting for this chapter but it should pick up.

**REVIEW X FOLLOW! :D**


	3. Memories

"_The dreaming! It must be ours!"_

_They knew that if they had control of the dreaming then they could control anything and everything. It was the most powerful of all the endless and they had to have it and they knew exactly how. They were going to take down Dream of the Endless now that they had gotten word that one of the Endless had taken a leave of absence from their job. With one Endless out of the way…they could have a shot. _

**Mount Justice**

**July 11, 08:25 EDT**

It had been a week inside that room but Death wasn't worried. She mostly watched TV and tried racking her brain a bit more the whole time.

She headed towards the Bathroom. Death stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen how she looked until she found the mirror in the bathroom. She stared at her long black hair, at her pale grey skin, at her dark black eyes, and at the marking underneath her left eye. It was shaped in a black swirl close to the corner of her eye like that ancient Egyptian symbol.

**Mount Justice**

**July 11, 09:30 EDT**

Word had gotten to Batman about Death. He was just as unconvinced as Nightwing of her true intentions but after hearing the debates of so many other members, they had decided to let her go if Black Canary did a psyche evaluation, which was what she was now doing in her office.

"So Death, tell me why you killed the man in the alley way," Black Canary finally asked.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't even know I was going to," she said looking down at her hands, "I just felt my instincts kick in and something told me it was his time to go."

Black Canary nodded her head neutrally and egged her to go on. She wanted to hear all her thoughts.

"I don't know why I have no memory of anything after I woke up there but I know that my memory will come back, I know that I should follow my instincts. I've actually gotten a new piece of my memory back as well."

Black Canary brightened up a bit. She had started to categorize Death as maybe being a patient that had retrograde amnesia. Hearing that a possible future patient, whom she will be discussing with Batman to keep around, this was good news.

"It's not a lot but I know now that I have certain abilities. One of course is the ability to release ones soul…that's why I believe the gloves are in place," she said motioning to her hands, "and recently I got a flash of a memory of twinkling lights."

"Lights?" Black Canary repeated.

"Yes," and as I thought about it more, "I realized they weren't just any lights. They were sort of magical."

Black Canary gasped in surprise as she suddenly saw floating beautiful lights prancing around in the room. They glowed, twinkled, and sparkled. They would duplicate and change into light colors. Black Canary couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"So what does this tell you Death?" she asked the young girl.

"It tells me that I can also manipulate magic. I haven't mastered much but I know it's there," she answered.

Black Canary smiled at the odd looking girl. She had come to the conclusion that she was of no harm. She was only lost to her own amnesia and together she would help her to remember her past and who she was and is. She didn't need to be locked up and watched…what she needed was a temporary home with people to guide her and instruct her on how to rightfully use her powers. So instead Black Canary ended her session with Death and told her she would be seeing her on occasion. Once she had left her in her room, Black Canary went to find Batman.

She wasted no time before she spoke once reaching the briefing room, "that poor girl poses no threat. All she needs is to receive proper training and help regaining her memory."

"So is that your final assessment?" Batman asked.

"Y-yeah," Dinah answered back. She didn't expect the Dark Knight not to debate on the matter. "Yes," she answered more confidently.

"We'll set up accommodations with the team but her progress will mostly rely on you Dinah," Batman said sternly, "We're needed at the watchtower. I'll meet you there." The Dark Knight didn't even seem to blink as he spoke to her. He headed to the Zeta Tubes and disappeared.

Black Canary sighed at her new work load and task. She had taken this on first hand.

**Mount Justice**

**July 15, 08:56 EDT**

Nightwing had heard the news. He couldn't believe that Batman would allow such a stranger to live in their headquarters and home to many other YJ members. He wanted to go and protest with Batman but felt certain that if Bruce had decided on it then he must not believe the girl is all that bad. He would still be keeping an eye on her though.

He and Starfire had been training in the training room for an hour before he decided to take a break and just practice some combat skills together. She had really been learning the new ways of fighting he's been teaching her from when they had first met the Tamaranian girl. He remembered when they first met, she had crashed landed on earth, and the first thing she did was go right up to him and kiss him. Later on, of course, he found out it was because that's how Tamaranian's learned languages. However, ever since then, both Nightwing and Starfire had been something of an item.

Starfire got the best of him in the second he wasn't paying attention and he fell on his back to the floor. The Tamaranian flew over him and hovered there before finally kissing him. Nightwing returned the kiss willingly and was about to deepen it before he heard someone cough and break the moment.

He looked over and saw Black Canary standing there with a blushing grey pale girl, Death. Starfire had already moved away from Nightwing and quickly gave him a hand to get him on his feet.

"What are you doing here Black Canary?" Nightwing asked, "I thought today was your day with Ollie?"

"It is but I have to get Death started on her training ASAP to get her as caught up as possible," Black Canary answered.

"We're done here so you have the room and the floor as well," Star informed them both. She took Nightwings hand motioning him to follow. He eyed the girl, Death, before they both exited the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one. Trying to make her ease her way on the team. Also tried to sneak in a little Nightwing/Starfire :)

**FOLLOW! X REVIEW!**


	4. Sweat Dreams and Nightmares

**Mount Justice**

**July 25, 00:05 EDT**

Death had met a lot of the Young Justice Team members in the span of two weeks that she was there. Beast Boy was the first one to approach her as soon as she got settled and into her own room. He always made her laugh with his silliness and the funny animals he would change into. Then there was Blue Beetle who always poked fun at her in a friendly way, which she was always okay with. Kid Flash managed to find her a new nickname which she really enjoyed, _Grim Reaper_. Some of the girls on the team even banded together to take her out on a shopping trip to get her some new clothes, which she only bought black.

She got to meet Zatanna and that's who she really hit it off with. Black Canary had appointed her to be her magic mentor and help her learn more about that since Black Canary couldn't do so in that area. Their magic didn't exactly function in the same way but they made it work and she had been learning. She had even managed to enchant the walls of her room to make it look like the night sky. It made her feel really at home and safe.

She could also see some people who were a bit freaked out by her because of her appearance or the fact that they found about the alley way incident. Either way, it didn't feel good. La'Gaan was one of those that expressed his unacceptance towards her. The other, of course, was Nightwing. She could see his body stiffen whenever he heard her voice ring or as soon as she entered the room. She would catch him eyeing her discreetly as if she were about to strike out and attack everyone. Why did he not trust her?

She confronted him one night after everyone had gone to bed. When she left the training room and decided on a late night snack. She took a short cut through the main/briefing room and saw Nightwing there. Again he tensed around her. She was going to just ignore it before she decided to just confront him.

"What are you working on?" she asked first.

"Err, nothing…just some leads," he answered vaguely.

She nodded her head as if interested. "Why don't you like me Nightwing?" she finally asked abruptly.

Nightwing choked on air by the surprise of her question. He composed him quickly and decided to lie, "Where would you ever get that idea? I like you Death," he tried to say nonchalantly.

"Then why won't you look at me when saying it," she said, sighing, "I know it's a lie anyway."

Nightwing turned around to try and protest but he was interrupted by her again. "You tense up when I walk into a room or even when you hear my voice. I catch you eyeing me as if I'm going to try and do something bad. You avoid me in hallways sometimes. What I did is hard to forget but I know that it was wrong and I wouldn't do that again." She motioned to the leather gloves she was wearing, trying to make him see that they were never coming off.

"Err, I'm sorry I made you feel that way Death. I wasn't being too considerate but you haven't been around too long and we don't know you that well. We know nothing about you or your past," Nightwing told her truthfully.

"You just don't like not knowing," she told him. He was a detective and it was true that he didn't like not knowing. It drove him a bit crazy. She spoke again, "but have you ever tried to get to know me. A lot of the other team members have. And as for my memory, I'm trying to get it back. It just has to work all in time. All I want to say is that I'm not a bad person and that I'm just someone looking for second chance…from you?" she asked him, rather scared of the answer.

Dick smiled half-heartedly. He had been acting ridiculous. She was just lost and he was willing to let it all go.

"I'm sorry for making you feel the way that I did. You have that second chance, and along with it…we should take the chance to get to know each other," he told her with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Alright then, same time tomorrow right at this spot!" She waved goodnight and headed to her room, too happy to even care about that snack anymore.

Dick was left standing there dumbfounded before he decided to call it a night and head over to his place in Gotham where Star would be waiting, along with those dreams. How he hated those dreams.

**Mount Justice**

**July 26, 00:01 EDT**

The next day, after Death's training with Black Canary she stayed around and lingered even longer until it was midnight. She happily left the training room and made her way to the briefing room where she expected to see Nightwing already there like the night before only this time, no one was there. It was such a letdown because she really though he was going to give her second chance to really just felt to know her. She looked down at her feet. She felt sad but she didn't know why she cared so much.

"Hey, we're a bit early aren't we?" Nightwing announced as he entered the room.

Death was utterly shocked. She had really hoped they would get this chance tonight but it was just at the back of her mind that it wouldn't happen. "You showed up," Death told him shockingly.

"Well yeah, what kind of a jerk would I be if I didn't," he asked her.

She smiled genuinely before motioning for him to follow her. She made her way to the kitchen and as they both entered, it was silent and quiet.

"So…," Nightwing started awkwardly, "What are we going to be doing?"

"Well I thought I'd make us some milkshakes. The team seems to really enjoy them and then I can ask you some questions," she said stating her plan. Death began to grab all the ingredients she needed from the fridge and laid them out.

"What about me? Don't I get to ask any questions?" he asked Death.

"Well you could…but you won't get much. Only what I know from these past two weeks," she stated nonchalantly.

_How sad it must be to try and remember any kind of information about yourself or your history and not know_, Nightwing thought. _Can't remember where you grew up, your family, your friends, or anything like that. _He suddenly got a weird shiver go down his spine at the thought.

However, Death got started on her questions. She asked him about his childhood which he didn't get much out. He didn't like talking about his childhood. By then the shakes where finished and he greedily slurped on it. Nightwing didn't remember the last time he had one. She moved on and asked about when he first started being a sidekick. This he had more reign but he still didn't divulge too much. She then asked on when he had joined the team. He shared the fun times he had with the original six members. This put a smile on Death's face because she knew the tragedy that had befallen before her arrival. Wally had died and what she gathered…Nightwing and Wally were best friends.

"That must've been tough on you…your friend's death," Death said, putting a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing stiffened at her touch. He was scared of her for a second before he realized it was still her, the girl he had been talking to for the past 40 minutes. She wasn't going to kill him so he eased a bit.

He let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Yeah I'm doing fine, just haven't been sleeping so well." He quickly regretted the words that came out of his mouth. He hadn't told anyone about his recent sleeping pattern. The only person that knew was Starfire and that was only because she slept by his side sometimes and could witness it firsthand.

"Take this then," she said as she removed the Ankh necklace from around her neck.

"I can't take that," he said, waving his hands as a way to decline her offer.

"You won't be taking it," she told him, "just borrowing. I know for a fact that this will protect you from your dreams and it will help you sleep."

She walked closer to him and grabbed his hand open. She placed the necklace in it and then closed his hand. She tapped his hand before stating, "Don't ask me how I know it'll work. It's just one of those instinct things. Besides, I haven't had one bad dream since I woke up in that alley."

She yawned suddenly and stretched. "Return it when you've had enough nights rest. I'm going to want it back," she said the last part humorously.

"Thanks Death," Nightwing told the strange girl. He wasn't completely use to having her around, but he could see her true nature wasn't evil like he thought.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," Death said as she made her way out of the kitchen to her room.

That night, Death had her first nightmare since she woke from the alley way. She felt people chasing her down this long hallway that seemed never ending. There were doors upon doors but none of them would open or let her in. She would bang on them and plead but nothing. Then she would run again till she was out of breath and begin again.

Nightwing finally had full night's rest for once since Wally's death. He dreamt he was on the beach with every team member he knew. He didn't speak to any of them but he didn't want to because he enjoyed watching them frolic, play, and enjoy the beach. Thats when he noticed that Death was sitting next to him. The grey pale girl, still wearing head to toe black on the beach, wouldn't take notice of him sitting next to her. She only stayed there still with a smile, watching the waves go in and out. He was ok with that and continued to sit there next to her, utterly happy.

* * *

**Finally finished this one. Had trouble writing out their conversation but in the end Im happy with it. And did you guys check out that X-men movie!? Omg, very well done! :D**


	5. Jinx

**Star City Mall**

**August 2, 14:40 EDT**

It had been a slow week at Mount Justice. I was filled in that ever since the YJ team had now been appointed as part of the Justice League to stand side by side together, they've been really busy on assignments and missions. They still didn't give her much information about what they did but she gathered some. Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Superboy were on assignment away to Mars. Guardian, Bumblebee, Tigress, and Kid Flash were on a mission trying to figure out something about Lex Corp. Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Robin, and La'Gaan were away the majority of the time trying to find a lead on Vandal Savage. Batgirl and Aqualad spent a large portion of their time at the watchtower leading the YJ team so she didn't see much of them either. She had mostly spent her time with Black Canary and that was only because of the occasional sessions she had with her and yet still no new information about her past came up.

Zatanna, who was her Magic mentor, was around occasionally as well but not too often, so she practiced her magic alone in her room. She passed her days training a bit harder just so that she might be considered to join the team but even that didn't make the time pass.

It had been another week since she had last seen Nightwing and she wondered if it was because maybe he still didn't trust her and he was just avoiding her but that wasn't the case. She had asked around and found that Nightwing would come around here and there, mostly because his girlfriend was on the team, but he had decided to take some time away from the team. She figured it was because of Wally but she really didn't know for sure. She had come into the team really late, so she had to piece a lot of information together and pick up on a lot.

So instead of spending another lonely day, she had decided to spend a day outside of the Mount Justice walls, which when she really thought about it, hadn't been outside on her own since they found her. Maybe they still saw her as a threat or maybe they didn't care. Either way she found herself taking one of the Mt. Justice motorcycles and ended up at the mall, but yet still alone. She wandered around a bit until she heard commotion coming from a lower level. She ran over to the ledge of the third floor rail to get a view of what was happening when she saw a girl with bright pink hair causing mayhem. Death observed for a second as she saw a strange magic aura shoot out of her hands. She noticed it altered with the elements around her in a negative way.

Death had never been trained to take any kind of situation like this but she felt that all that training done with Black Canary, Zatanna, and on her own would have to suffice since all the League members had been so busy. She hopped over the edge of the rail and used some of the magic she learned from Zatanna to hover herself safely, close enough to where the girl had now decided to rob a nearby clothing store. The pink haired girl didn't notice her as she somehow altered the cash register to malfunction and open, along with all the cash inside. Death raised her hand to try and close it but failed as she instead caused the money to explode and fly in all different directions. The girl quickly turned around to see who had caused the escape of all the money.

"Hey I was here first!" she yelled out.

"I don't want the money, it's wrong to steal," Death yelled back at the girl.

Jinx laughed at the girl for a second. "So you're here to try and stop me?" she asked, not really looking for an answer, "Who are you anyway, I've never seen you before?"

"My names Death," she said rather proudly.

"Cool name but here's mine," she said, walking slowly to her, "it's Jinx…and do you know why they call me that?"

Death stood her ground as Jinx etched closer to her. She stood ready to strike at any sign of an attack.

"They call me Jinx because I'm bad luck," the girl said in a low noise as she was now close enough for Death to hear. She suddenly heard a cracking voice coming from above when she quickly noticed the lighting placed right on top of her coming down. She was almost hit before she quickly lunged out of the way, dodging it and hearing glass shatter behind her. Jinx had made her way out of the clothing store and ran back out to the main area. Death quickly followed after and enchanted one of the banners hanging above to wrap themselves around Jinx. She thought she had succeeded when the girl struggled to break loose but a minute later she shredded them to pieces.

"Nice try _Death_," she told her, "but you'll have to try a little harder. Jinx raised her hands at her and seemed to blast her with some type of magic. It struck her right in the chest and knocked her back a couple feet. She felt her body ache along with the feeling really dizzy. She tried to regain her stance again. She supported herself on a nearby bench and stood tall again.

"Haven't had enough have you?" Jinx asked.

"No but you probably have," she yelled out, anger surging through her, "Do you want to know why my name is Death?"

Death enchanted the animatronic giant bear that stood next to the build a bear to come to life. It took all the magic she knew in her but she only wanted them to distract Jinx. It worked as her focus went on the bear now charging at her. Death took the opportunity, now fed up with Jinx and removed one of her gloves, also heading towards Jinx. She hadn't thought of the consequences or the fact that her instinct was telling her not to do it. However, a different part of her wanted to end this and end her.

Death felt something sharp hit her arm hard and fast, taking her down and pinning her hand to the ground. She looked at her arm and saw it was a batarang. It was lined with blue on it and recognized it as Nightwing's.

**Mount Justice**

**17:04 EDT**

Jinx had been captured and taken to booking thanks to Nightwing. He hadn't spoken to her the whole way as he drove her in his car back to Mt. Justice. To be honest, Death preferred it. She had been rather ashamed at her actions but on top of that she was also mad. She had it under control until he came along. As soon as the secret door opened into Mount Justice and he parked, Death quickly got out and slammed the door behind her.

"Death we have to talk about what happened," Nightwing yelled at her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Death replied angrily.

She entered the briefing room and decided not to stay in there too long, making her way to her room instead. Nightwing, however had caught up to her and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders to make her stop.

"What would you have done had I not gotten a distress alert?" Nightwing now asked, glaring at her.

Death didn't want to look at him. It had taken her so long and so much work for him to not look at her as some kind of murder defined freak.

"Nothing," she said through gritted teeth, "the bear would've gotten to her first." It was really obvious on how much taller and broader Nightwing was to her. It should've frightened anyone but she wasn't scared.

"You know damn well what you were trying to do Death," Nightwing said.

"You just want to believe that so badly don't you? You just want me to be this bad murderous killer? You've written me off as that way since day one and you know what?" she yelled at him, "I'm tired of it! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of being here!"

There was a slight pause before Nightwing dropped his hold on her and eased his expression.

"I'm sorry I've had such trouble accepting you but it's been so hard to accept someone new on the team since Wally," he told her, really rather honestly. He made his way over to sit on the couch in the living room. Nightwing took a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"You did really good out there for a newbie, without backup, and not that much training," Nightwing told her as she followed him to the living room, "and for your first villain, you kept your cool longer than I remember I did before I wanted to literally rip their heads off."

Death chuckled, "Did you?" She sat right besides Nightwing.

"No," Nightwing answered, "Batman then would've killed me." He paused before he started again, "But you can't go around killing our villains Death, we won't have any left," he told her humorously. She chuckled lightly again. "You need a bit more training and I want to help you get there," he said, now looking her in the eyes.

Death smiled at him genuinely and hugged him, catching Nightwing by surprise but also returning it.

"Thanks," she whispered.


	6. Official Invitation

**Mount Justice**

**August 5, 09:12 EDT  
**

Nightwing had taken care of the mess that Death had created at the mall with Jinx. He had managed to hack into the surveillance systems that managed to capture her fighting off Jinx. A lot of people reported that it had just been some psycho teenager dressed in all black trying to act the hero.

The Justice League had not put two and two together but Death also wouldn't run it past them. Nightwing told her before he left that he would take care of it so she wouldn't worry. She believed him but she still wondered.

Either way she passed it over her head because the YJ team all managed to come together this week. She had been hearing word about a wedding and someone finally officially told her that this Saturday would be Guardian's and Bumblee's wedding. She hadn't been invited just yet so she felt awkward when people would start talking about it around her. However, that didn't last long because on Monday morning when she was grabbing breakfast with the rest of the team, Bumblebee pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Hey girl," Bumblebee started, "I think you might've heard some of the team members talk about the wedding this weekend?"

"They might've mentioned it," Death said humorously.

"Well...," Bumblebee said a little awkward, "Mel and I haven't known you for that long but we both realized how much we really like you and you've made your own special place here so what I'm trying to say is that we want you at our wedding."

Death smiled at the girl. She never noticed how much of the same height both girls were. She quickly hugged her and thanked her.

"We're sorry we didn't get you an official invitation," Bumblebee told her.

"That's okay, I'm just flattered that I made the guest list," Death expressed to her genuinely.

They held the conversation a little longer before they both left to finish the rest of their breakfast. She was excited to say the least. She had been invited somewhere for the first time, with people she knew and worked with. All she needed now was a dress to wear.

"Hey! Are you coming chica or are you just going to stay there and daydream," Jaime called out to her. The guys were going to head to the mall to pick up their rental tuxes. They had invited her to come and see if she could find something to wear for the wedding but she decided not to last minute. She didn't want to go and face the mall she had just been to nearly a week ago about to kill someone.

"No its okay you guys, just go on without me," she answered back.

"Pretty mode Grim Reaper, but alright," Bart told her. The new Kid Flash, new Robin, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle went out the main entrance and headed to the Star City Mall.

"Good 'cause you have training to do with me today," someone said from behind her. She recognized that voice and turned around with a smile. It was Nightwing. She hadn't heard from him for the past 2 days but that wasn't new of him to just disappear and then reappear all of a sudden. At least he was here now. She was excited to get her training started; however, she changed her mind an hour into it. Nightwing was training her much harder than Black Canary did. She could barely keep up with his training; Death had gotten so used to Black Canary. Combat training was last on the list for the day. He was teaching her a new way of fighting, a more stealthy way of fighting.

"We all have to work with what we've got," Nightwing told her panting, "I have no powers and you're much smaller in size so you have to work with everything and seize any opportunity."

He grabbed her and tried to flip her but she managed to sneak in her powers and slip from his grasp. He turned around and smirked at her quickly.

"Well you did say to work with everything you've got, I'm using everything in my tool belt," she told him, panting as well.

Nightwing and Death circled each other now both into this combat training session. She finally struck first. Nightwing blocked it of course and made to strike her again but she ducked and low kicked him. He fell back but quickly got back up and tried another take at her but she had been learning defense with Black Canary this whole time so she defended herself. They went back and forth until she upped the game and tried a high kick. Nightwing saw an opening and instead of getting hit, he dodged and tackled her to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of Death as she landed on her back along with something heavy on top of her. She opened her eyes and realized in only a second that Nightwing had managed to be 4 inches away from her face. She could see the beads of sweat on his face and the heat radiating off of him. Nightwing could feel her panting underneath him as well as see the light pink patches on her pale grey skin that were produced from all the working out and sweat.

"Niiiightwing!" They both heard a sweet voice call out loudly. Nightwing and Death quickly both got up, feeling embarrassed suddenly. Death took a step away from him, feeling as though she had done something invasive and wrong towards Starfire.

Nightwing scratched his head lightly as Starfire entered, "Hey Star."

"I was told by Zatanna that you were to be in here," Starfire said gleefully, "I found you."

"I think we're pretty done with this training session," Death told both Nightwing and Starfire; "I have to meet Zatanna for my magic training." She didn't dare eye Nightwing as she left the training room. She felt odd and a lot of different rush of emotions all at once that she had not experienced before. She felt embarrassed, ashamed, ecstatic, confused, and a weird feeling in her stomach. She managed to get ease off some of those feelings when she hit the shower room. As soon as she came out she found Zatanna in the briefing room with Starfire and Nightwing. Immediately she tensed again but realized that she had no reason to. She didn't know why she was acting so weird. She eased a bit but as soon as she got there Nightwing said goodbye to all of them.

"I'll see you on Wednesday Death," Nightwing called to her as he left in the zeta tubes. Starfire didn't linger around for long as she excused herself as well.

"Do you want to get started on your session with me or take a breather?" Zatanna asked her, "You looked worked up." Zatanna eyed her with curiosity.

"Err, yeah we could take a break," she told her friend.

They had begun a conversation that led to the wedding on Saturday. Zatanna brought up the fact that Death didn't have a date or dress for that matter. Death hadn't thought much about a date. She didn't know why in that moment Nightwing popped in her mind but quickly shook the thought away.

"I have a dress in mind for you if you want to see it?" Zatanna asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah sure," she told her with a smile, accepting her offer.

"_ssredelttilkcalb_," Zatanna uttered. Out of thin air popped a dress that was both stunning and ravishing in the eyes of Death. She gasped a little. "Do you like it," Zatanna asked.

Death nodded excitedly. The dress was made out of a nice thick material. It was simple and elegant with an a-line neckline that also had a nice thin plunging neck line. The dress had to be at least floor length until it decided to plunge out a little at the bottom. The dress also seemed to be slightly backless as well. There were some lace gloves that Zatanna must've matched with the dress for her lying next to dress.

"Z this is such a beautiful dress, where did you get it?"

"I found it the other day in a vintage shop paired with the gloves, it looked just about your size and I knew it was meant for you," her friend told her.

Death immediately stood up and closed the space between them to hug Zatanna. She had not only accepted her so quickly, but she had grown to be a very good friend and almost like an older sister in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you so much," she told her.

* * *

**I cant wait to write the next few chapters for you guys. Its getting more interesting.**

**COMMENT X FOLLOW! :D**


	7. Bachelorette Party

**Mount Justice**

**August 7, 5:46 EDT**

On Wednesday's training day with Nightwing, the air between the both of them was different. He talked to her as if he were some kind of instructor instead of a good friend. She ignored the weird tension and instead focused on her training. However, it was a little harder because she also noticed that Nightwing had planned their training at the busiest time when everyone else was in there. Nightwing decided on a quick short break and they both headed to the water station. She was about to ask Nightwing why he was acting so weird again when Jaime appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Dee," he said, coming up to the water station panting.

"Oh hey Blue," Death greeted him.

"Err, I was thinking since the wedding is on Saturday and you're going now…," he started awkwardly, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" He let out a loud sigh when he was through with his question and Death smiled at him. He seemed to be so nervous asking her this Death noticed.

"Of course Blue, I'll go with you," she quickly told him, without thought. Jaime smiled at her as well and lingered a bit to drink up the rest of his water before he left back to continue his training.

Nightwing let out a loud scoff and proceeded to drink his water. Death heard and irritably looked over at him. "What," he asked silently, as if he hadn't made a noise.

"What was that for?" Death asked him, annoyed.

"Nothing…," he told her, "but I mean how old is Blue, like 16." He chuckled.

This only made her more irritated.

"What's your point Nightwing?" She asked him lowly, not wanting to make a scene or let anyone else hear their conversation.

"My point is, isn't he a little young for you…" he said, more as a statement.

"First of all, why would that matter," she told him quickly, Death could feel her blood boiling, "second, we're just going as friends, and lastly, what do you care who I go with to the wedding?" _Leave it to Nightwing to get my riled up_, Death thought.

Nightwing chuckled at her again and quickly put his hands up in defense, "hey I was just saying and I don't care. Date or don't date whoever you want." He tried to sound as cold as possible to show her how much he didn't care. Death looked at him for a second with a sad expression before she nodded her head, utterly irritated with him now. She grabbed the towel she had been using to wipe her sweat and pushed it into his hands while saying, "Let's just finish todays training."

She walked away from Nightwing adding a fake smile on her face. She didn't want anyone else to notice that they had both just gotten into a small altercation. She didn't know why the two of them always somehow managed to get on the others bad end. She used her irritation to fuel the rest of her training. By the time they were done, Death was no longer annoyed but she still hadn't forgotten.

Nightwing didn't know what had come over him during their water break. It wasn't like him to meddle in any of his teammates business. Ever since the awkward situation that happened during their first training day he's been acting weird around Death. He needed distance even though he had just started with Death but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So of course they met again for another session on Friday.

**Mount Justice**

**August 9, 14:14 EDT**

They didn't speak much outside of what they were doing, which was a lot of training in key skills that superheroes used, and she needed it. Death struggled, especially on the beams gymnast used, but instead the team used for practicing balance. Nightwing chuckled to himself at how bad of a balance she did have. He then began teaching her the beginning steps of how to do backflips which she also failed at.

"You'll get there," Nightwing told her when she fell once more frustrated. Nightwing lent out his hand to help her off the ground. Instead of doing combat training with him now, he took her to the Wing Chun dummy to practice that.

"I've never used this before," she told him.

"And that's why I'm here," he added. He taught her some Kung Fu combinations to use but he noticed her strikes didn't have any power behind them.

"What's a strike if you have no power behind it," Nightwing told her, "you're small so I want you to add your weight." He placed his hands lightly on her hips and quickly felt odd in doing so and instead released his hands from her body. "Err, use your body as you strike. There's not always going to be a wooden dummy behind your strikes."

She improved with Nightwing's tip. Time had flown by and before they knew it, their training was over.

"Look Death," Nightwing let out as they were about to exit the training room to hit the showers, "I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of place. I don't know what came over me. Blue is a great guy." He knew that last statement was true but he felt wrong saying it.

"It's okay Nightwing. Besides, Blue and I are just friends and we're just going as friends," she told him lightly. This immediately brought a smile to Nightwing's face and that caused Death to smile back. That's when they parted ways to hit the showers.

**Mount Justice **

**August 9, 18:36 EDT**

Death didn't know what to expect for that night. She had been told last minute that some of the girls and guys from the team had banned together to throw both Mal and Karen a bachelor and bachelorette outing. She had never been to one but she looked up the customs of one on the internet and she didn't like what she saw. To be honest she was a little scared going in.

When the clock struck 9, Death made her way to the briefing room where she saw a large group of people separated into girls and boys on either side of the room. She read that it was custom for the groom and the bride to go out with the same sex as a group and do activities. She joined the girl side of the room when she quickly spotted Zatanna.

"Hey Z, whats going on?" she asked her friend.

"We're just getting everyone here before we all leave…the guys are doing their thing and we're going to do our own thing," Zatanna informed her.

Death looked over at the guys group and she saw Jaime, Barry, Robin, Connor, Mal, Garfield, Aqualad, Lagaan, and Nightwing. The girls group looked about the same in size with the guys: M'Gann, Starfire, Cassie, Karen, Raquel, Dinah, Artemis, Zatanna, and herself.

M'Gann spoke out all of a sudden, "it looks like we're all here. So the only rule is that the boys and girls don't meet up with each other, especially the bride and groom. Other than that, let's all have a good night."

**Zen Gardens**

**August 9, 20:02 EDT**

The groups all took different vehicles since they couldn't all Zeta out to their destinations. The girl's night was modest. It was a nice trip to a late night spa that included a lot of massages and pampering along with a nice dinner. Death enjoyed herself and she got to know a lot more of the girls and vice versa. She learned a lot more of their own personal lives instead of their superhero lives, which she almost always saw. She was glad to hear about everyone until Nightwing's name suddenly came up.

"What about you and Nightwing, are you guys headed down the aisle anytime soon?" Karen asked Starfire. Death felt herself tense at the answer.

"I sure hope so but lately I don't know. He's been so distant and alone to himself…" Starfire told the girls.

"Oh girl you just have to lure him back in if you know what I mean," Raquel told Starfire. All the girls giggled and laughed around her. She felt uncomfortable by the conversation and decided to take a quick break outside. She told one of the girls she was going to the restroom in case someone asked. She stepped outside into the warm summer night air when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she let out. She felt something sting her very badly on her shoulder and noticed it was a cigarette bud that had made its way through her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she heard a cold crisp voice tell her. She looked up and saw a handsome young guy. Scruffy black hair, blue eyes, tall and built. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in long time. She suddenly got a strange sense off of him. I was a good kind. It felt right and that lured her to him.

"I seemed to have made a hole in your shirt there," he told her. He walked closer to her and reached to touch her shirt just as she did. They brushed their skin together for a second and she felt the coldness of it, like he was dead cold. She liked it

"Do you happen to have a light with you?" he asked her.

"No, I don't," she answered him quickly.

"How about we do this then," he said chuckling, "I owe you a new shirt and you owe me a light. Sound fair?"  
"That sounds fair," she said, nodding her head.

"I'll see you around then kid," he said about to walk away, "Oh, and your name is…?"

"Death," she answered him. He paused for a second before he smiled, "I like it…mines's Jason."

She watched as he walked away into the night. She felt like that encounter had felt just right even if it did ruin her favorite black shirt. Something about his presence reminded her of who she was. Somehow she knew that they would meet again. It was her senses again. She smiled to herself before she turned back around and went inside the small resort to join the bachelorette party once again

* * *

**Next chapter will be the wedding and I have big plans for it ^_^**


	8. Departure

**Holy Rosaly Church**

**August 10 01:02**

She and Jaime had both made their way to the Church on time to make it to the ceremony. She recognized a lot of the League members either still in costume or in civilian clothes. Some people she didn't recognize but that was probably the family. The moment the bride walked the aisle was when it became very real that this was really happening. This was Mal and Karen getting married today.

Mal looked handsome in his white and black tuxedo, waiting for his bride, Karen, who was in a gorgeous and stunning classic yet modern white dress. They said their vows and she could hear some sobs in the crowd as they did. Death didn't know much about traditional church weddings but she did enjoy their ceremony. Before she knew it Mal and Karen had said their "I do's" and they were kissing as man and wife. Death and Jaime rushed out of the church, both wanting to be able to catch the couple in time to throw rice at them. Jaime explained that it was all for wishing the bride and groom good luck.

**Noor Reception Area**

**August 10, 03:02 EDT**

Death managed to change from her first dress from the ceremony and into the evening gown and hour later. Jaime protested that she looked fine in her casual black dress but she really wanted to get use out of the beautiful gown Zatanna managed to find her. As soon as she appeared out of the doorway of the reception area's restroom, Jaime let out a low whistle.

"That's one dress girl," he told her as well. Death only managed to blush at his words. He gave out his elbow for her to link and she took it. They both entered the ballroom area and Death was in awe at how beautiful the room looked and how well decorated it was. She had never been to a wedding celebration as well but she knew this one was one to beat. They found their seating arrangement and went to sit down with everyone else. She sat with the rest of the younger guys, which unlike Jaime, where all dateless. They all gave their compliments towards Death and she took them sheepishly.

The day passed and soon enough it was night time and a lot of the guests had been dancing. Jaime was a great dancer and she only tried to keep up, seeing as she didn't know many dance moves. She got tired of dancing pretty soon; she was wearing heels after all. Instead of sitting down she made her way outside when she found a balcony instead. It was only when she finally looked around did she notice someone else there.

"Why aren't you inside?" Nightwing asked her. She was surprised to find him here outside on his own. She didn't even know he had arrived. He looked handsome in his black on black tuxedo, bow tie, and still mask on.

"Just needed some fresh air," she let him know.

"Well you should know that you look…wow, Death."

Death felt her cheeks quickly warm up. She didn't want to look like a total idiot so she tried to focus on something else other than Nightwing. "Thanks," she told him, "but I should ask you the same question?"

"Same, I just need some air," he told her. There was silence between them except for the occasional soft music that came out into the balcony.

"Do you want to dance?" Nightwing suddenly asked. Death was surprised by his question but when she finally found her words, she agreed.

"I'm warning you now, I don't know how to dance," she let Nightwing know.

"Just let me lead." Nightwing grabbed one of her hands and placed the other hand on her waist. She held her breath for a second because of the close proximity until he began to move and she followed. Death smiled when she realized that Nightwing and her were actually succeeding at dancing. They danced for a little until the song ended. When it did, they both just stood in place until Nightwing noticed a strand out of place falling on her face. He reached out with his fingers and removed it lightly and still followed by gently caressing the rest of her face. Death felt as though all time had stopped still for this one moment. If Nightwing hadn't been holding her, Death thought her legs might've given out on her.

She had never had this feeling before. Her heart beat started rising and her hands felt clammy. Her stomach felt like it was churning her food and overall she felt a little happy. However, all those things doubled when she realized how close Nightwing's face was to hers. She didn't know what to do so she let her instincts take over as she raised one hand and gently placed it on his face. She slowly closed the space between them both and mustered the courage to kiss him.

The instant Nightwing felt her lips on his they felt warm and soft when he actually expected them to be cold. He wanted more so he kept one hand on her waist and brought the other to the back of her neck. He could smell a sweet aroma coming off of her and she tasted like chocolate; probably the dessert they had been serving.

Death had never kissed anyone before, or at least she didn't remember, however, this all came so natural to her. She let herself be kissed as well as let herself kiss Nightwing. It was only until she heard a soft moan come from Nightwing that she really came back down to her senses and reality. _Starfire_, she quickly remembered. Death lightly pushed herself from Nightwing.

Nightwing was surprised by her action; he had never wanted to keep kissing someone so badly. That scared him. "What happened? Did I bite your lip or something?"

"No," she said exasperated, turning away from him, "you have a girlfriend Nightwing, waiting inside."

Nightwing remembered suddenly. His mind was clouded but he still knew that his girlfriend was still a part of him. It was a hard night for him altogether and now he had this to add on. He sighed loudly.

"Death, I'm leaving," he let out quickly.

"Leaving the wedding?" she asked.

Nightwing suddenly found it really hard to speak out. He had been pondering this for a while now. Tonight was going to be the night he finally told Star and they were going to talk about their future together. However, now, Death had made it hard for him to go through with his ideal plan. He didn't want to leave anymore.

"No Death, I'm leaving the team temporarily. I need more distance. I'm leaving for the west coast." He uttered the words but he didn't really believe them himself. Death found it hard to digest the words coming from him. He had become a good friend to her, but now he was something much more. She walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his.

"Just stay here with all your friends, your teammates; with Starfire…I'll back off," she said softly, "stay here with me."

"I've already made my decision, I leave tomorrow morning," he insisted, "You know that Wally's death has been hard on me. I just need to find myself with not having him around. But I'll be back." He smiled at her but she didn't want his smile, she just secretly wanted him.

Nightwing reached into his pocket and pulled out her Ankh necklace she had lent him a while ago. She wasn't lying when she said it would work. He had not experienced one bad dream since. "Thanks for the necklace, it helped but it's time for it to go back to its original owner," Nightwing added.

"Take it with you, return it when you're ready to come back then," she uttered, "somehow it'll let me know that you're okay."

She hugged him and felt him kiss the top of her head. She was going to miss him but just like a lot of things recently, Death's instincts told her he would come back to the team.

"I'll see you soon then?" she asked as she let go and slowly started walking back into the reception area.

"I'll see you soon," he repeated back to her. He knew that his feelings for her were complicated and that was something he would also have to figure out in his time away. She had made it so much harder for him to leave; now he just needed to break the news to Star. He would tell her once they were alone but for now, he would let her enjoy this joyous night.

* * *

**Nightwing will be temporarily leaving us and just as things between them were about to start kicking off. **

**Review! :)**


	9. 6 Months Later

_6 months later…_

**Mount Justice**

**Febuary 1, 2014, 08:00 EDT**

Today was the day. This was what it had all come down to. Death had been training so hard for this day to finally come ever since she realized that more than ever she wanted to be a part of this team. It was happening today. She was being inducted into the Justice League under the watch of the younger team. She wasn't in the high ranks yet but nonetheless she was going to be a member.

A lot had been happening in a span of half a year and that of course included her being officially trained to be a part of the team. They had been taking her more serious and had even devised for her to come along on some of their more undercover missions. She had been getting the swing of things and how they all seemed to work as a team.

However, there weren't just changes going on with her but also with the team. Jinx had been released from Rikers Juvenile State for Young Villains and had announced that she was done with her bad ways and was looking to live a more heroic life. Of course the team was skeptical. It took some convincing and some getting used to but she finally reached the place that Death had been in 6 months ago. Jinx's is in training now and Death had grown to be fond of the mischievous girl. Their journeys were two very much alike. Jinx, however, became very fond with Kid Flash as well and vice versa. Kid being Kid took no time in introducing himself and before our eyes, a very cute relationship formed and Death was very happy for them.

Mission wise, they started to include her more on the details of things. Vandal Savage was still nowhere to be found and this definitely showed bad signs to the team. Lex Luther was the complete opposite of Savage though. He made his presence known in every way shape or form since he was now running for president. He would show up on TV, on sports drinks, in public places, etc. Death personally thought that this was worse; he was hiding and planning in plain sight. That's also something that caused a great divide between the Justice League because of the fact that there were Leaguers who believed Lex Luther was done with his old ways and there were Leaguers who believed this was all one big part of some evil plan he had panning out. Captain Marvel at was one of those members that voiced one end and believed Lex Luther was starting to do good. Then there was Superman who was at the other end and didn't trust or believe Luther at all. Death was on Superman's side; she didn't trust or believe Lex Luther was up to do good…it was her instincts again.

Death worked mostly on the smaller recon missions. She sometimes worked on the field but mostly behind a computer screen with Aqualad or Batgirl. There had been a lot of Mob leader killings going on in Gotham lately. Sightings said it was a red masked figure going around but they had yet to catch anyone so far or capture an actual image so no one knew what they were dealing with. Death didn't exactly see it as a bad thing that the mobsters were going down that way but she learned long ago that she shouldn't voice out that kind of opinion.

Lastly, there was Nightwing. He stayed true to his word and left the day after the wedding. She hadn't heard from him but she would sometimes meet him in his dreams. She guessed it was her Ankh that was allowing this but in those dreams; she was always just a bystander. Never really able to communicate or interact with him but at least she knew he was okay. She felt odd that this was going on though because of Starfire. She was saddened by his departure. They hadn't called it quits but she had heard they were taking a break while they were apart. She felt guilty and awkward when she was around her, knowing that he had cheated on Starfire with her. She never intended or wanted things to happen that way, however, that feeling didn't last long because two weeks later, Starfire decided she would be taking some time off and going back to her home planet to visit. Death could see herself liking Starfire, the only thing that kept her from that was her jealous human nature.

Nevertheless, she also had been saddened by Nightwing's absence but now Death had time to think and distance away her feelings from Nightwing and the whole situation. She felt as though she was a whole new person and that's who she was staring at in front of her mirror.

She was Death, the new superhero being inducted into the Justice League. She was suiting up in her new costume that fit her to a tea. Her costume consisted of a black Midriff shirt that had a daunting hood attached to it. Kid Flash commented on it, saying that it fit her perfect because of her nickname Grim Reaper, since he was iconic for his hooded cloak look. Her costume also included black spandex pants, along with new black boots, new leather gloves, two metal arm cuffs, and lastly, to protect her identity, a black mask. Blue Beetle had joked around with her, asking her where her scythe was but she just chuckled and ignored him.

She was done living a fantasy and everything as a scenario. It was finally time for her to be part of the Justice League.

**Hall of Justice**

**Febuary 1, 09:00 EDT**

"Thank you all for coming," Batman told all the news reporters, photographers, and people gathered around, "the Justice League has called this press conference today because we still hold our truth, justice, and liberty and to do so we need help. You know this is true when you see every team member of the Justice League struggle and fight to uphold this. We can't do it alone and we don't do it alone with our growing numbers. So today, this new hero holds these values and the Justice League welcomes its new member, Death." Batman turned and looked at Death with a genuine smile.

In that moment, nothing else could mess this up as Batman handed her her very own Justice League membership card. She could see the roar of flashes going off in excitement and the reporters blurting out questions. She smiled brightly as she posed for a second with the card in hand and then went back to stand in place with the other Justice League members that came to witness this day with her.

"This concludes today's short press conference. The Justice League has other matters to attend as well," this time Superman spoke into the mike, "Thank you."

The Justice League all went into the Hall of Justice and into the hidden Zeta Beam platform. She was excited because this was her first she was going to use the Zeta tube platforms. The Zeta Beam scanned her.

"Death…B28."

**Gotham City**

**Febuary 2****, 00:46 EDT**

Death was excited to finally get trusted enough to get a task to do on her own, but she didn't think it would just be watching over Gotham and doing Batman and Robin's usual run since they were going to be out of the country. Nonetheless, He had entrusted her enough to get this done and she would do it to the best of her abilities and not let him down. She stood on top of a tall apartment building overlooking down below. From time to time Kaldur would check in on her, which she found annoying yet sweet, as he asked for her position or to tell her about the small crimes that had been reported.

She was about to reposition herself on a whole different rooftop when she heard a loud banging noise hit a trashcan down below. She leaned over and squinted her eyes at the darkness. Finally, she saw a young man struggling with one hand clutching his arm as he tried to get out of the dark back street. Her adrenaline started kicking in and she quickly hovered back down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she called out to the stranger once she touched the ground. She slowly approached him.

"Yeah, go away!" He was hunched over slightly and was starting to slow his pace.

"I can't go away, I see your struggling. Let me help you," she asked him.

He was now supporting himself on the apartment building wall. She looked down at the floor and noticed blood on it, so now without hesitation, she closed the space between them both and grabbed the arm he had been using to clutch his left side.

"Hey. You know no boundaries do you...," he said low and exasperated, "my kind of woman."

"I need to get you to a hospital," she asserted, ignoring him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't think so," he told her, "Ouch! Fuck! You have to buy me dinner first." He released himself from her grasp and backed away.

"Well you need help, you're seriously injured…," Death urged. She was about to cast a sleeping charm when he spoke up.

"Okay, well the hospital isn't an option. I'll tell you what?"

"What!" Death practically yelled.

"Someone's mad," he muttered, "I know how to do patch work. Just help get upstairs and assist me and I'll be good as new."

Death thought it over in her mind. She didn't know what the right answer was but she knew he needed something done quickly so she grabbed him again.

"Lead me to your place then," she spoke.

"Ouch! So forward!" He chuckled and led the way to his shitty apartment. He wasn't one to let anyone into where he lived, even if it was garbage, but he didn't like people being able to locate him. However, he had just lost a fair amount of blood so he really wasn't thinking straight.

Death finally managed to get him up the stairs to his place. He laid himself down onto his small bed as he instructed her to get the first aid kit from his bathroom. The Justice League had trained her slightly on these kinds of emergencies so she worked fast. Death quickly cut his shirt open, which he gave her hell for and she ignored. She stuffed his mouth with a rag and asked him to bite down as she finally went in. She was calm even though this was her first time doing this. In near death situations…she always felt calm. Death lastly, punctured his skin again and again until his wound was sewn up. She cleaned herself up and finally took a good look at him.

She gasped, "Jason?" Death had met him before, during Bumblebees bachelorette party. Those same blue eyes, that boyish dark hair, and the same stature and build.

"Err, did I sleep with you?" he asked taking the rag out of his mouth.

She chuckled and nodded her head. "No, let's just say you owe me a shirt and I owe you a light."

"I remember you, believe it or not you left a lasting impression," he admitted. Jason had been through a lot the past few years. But that night he met her was the only time he felt like he was alive and living again. Just like before everything happened.

Death felt the air between them change. There was that attraction between them that she couldn't explain and it was luring her to him. She felt her cheeks warm up and now Death felt embarrassed. She's never had this feeling of wanting someone. Maybe the kiss between Nightwing but she didn't feel that way until they had finally kissed. This was different.

"You're blushing," he told her.

She coughed and focused her attention elsewhere. "Well, it was good seeing you again…and saving you but I have to go."

"You're a hero?" Jason asked, "Off to do your hero things, Death?"

She ignored his hateful tone. He had changed so quickly. "Yes and your welcome." Death got up from kneeling next to him and opened his window that lead out to the fire escape. "Hope you feel better."

"Death," Jason called out to her, a more soft tone, "I still owe you that shirt and you still owe me that light." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Death stepped out his window and jumped down from the fire escape going back on her watch feeling accomplished that she at least helped one person today on her first day out.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Dont forget to review**


End file.
